


Please Eat

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Food, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Trip wants Virus to eat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super OOC short drabble. I was talking to @just-themys about ViTri headcanons again and I started writing this thing.

Trip opened the door and entered the apartment. He saw that Virus was right where he left him — sitting on the farthest cushion of their black couch, one leg crossed over the other, a book in one hand, and a cup in the other.

"I'm back," Trip announced and stepped farther into the room and stood near the couch.

Virus finally looked up once Trip was close; first to Trip's face, but then his eyes went down to the fast-food bag in his hand. He noticed that the bag was bigger than usual.

"You must be hungry tonight," Virus commented and placed his cup on the table.

Trip handed Virus the drink that he'd brought back for him. "No. I bought food for you too."

Virus's eyes narrowed as he took the drink. "I didn't ask for anything."

"You _never_  ask for anything," Trip groaned and sat down heavily on the couch. The cushion under Virus rose up and made him bounce a little. "You haven't been eating much lately, so I'm gonna make you eat."

Virus silently sipped his drink as Trip dug through the bag. He brought out two burgers and shoved one toward Virus. "Here, take it. No pickles. I know you hate pickles."

Virus eyed the burger and also noticed Trip's determined expression. He knew he couldn't fight Trip on this; his stubbornness on the topic was always stronger than Virus's will to refuse. Plus, with each passing second, the burger got closer and closer to his face. When the wrapper poked Virus's cheek, he finally lifted his hand to take the burger.

"Fine," Virus finally agreed and set his book down.

A little grin appeared on Trip's face and he opened his own food. Without hesitating, he bit into it and began to eat. After a minute, Trip noticed that Virus had only opened his wrapper and was staring down at the food.

Trip sighed. "Do I have to hand-feed it to you? I will if you don't start eating."

Knowing that Trip wasn't exaggerating in the slightest, Virus reluctantly picked up the burger and brought it to his lips. The smell was almost nauseating. He hadn't eaten fast food in such a long time that the scent alone made him want to puke. But he felt Trip's eyes on him, so he opened his mouth and took a small bite. Trip watched him chew until he saw him swallow it, and then he smiled.

"There. That wasn't so bad."

"It's disgusting," Virus winced, his eyebrows coming together. He set the burger down on the wrapper and lightly dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

Trip laid off him and continued to eat his own food. Virus sat in silence, listening to Trip eat and it was making him feel sick. His stomach hurt; the small amount of food he'd eaten wasn't reacting well in his system, and he wanted to just throw the food away. But he couldn't. Trip bought it for him. He went out of his way to bring back food, and even ordered it specifically to his liking. 

"Alright." Trip's voice filled Virus's ears, followed by the loud crumpling of his wrapper that indicated that he was finished eating. He turned to Virus and stared at him for a second. "Please eat."

The tone of Trip's voice was different now. It sounded almost...sad; pleading. When he heard the request, he was reminded of when they were younger. When Trip would steal extra food just to give to Virus that night because he didn't eat during dinner. How the little red-haired boy would sneak into his room, come onto his bed and drop food on his lap and say, _"Please eat,"_  in a quiet, sad voice.

"Virus," Trip spoke up when he noticed that the other was in a bit of a daze.

After Virus heard his name, he picked up the burger and began to eat. It shocked Trip, especially when he saw how quickly Virus was eating. He was practically stuffing his face and barely chewing before swallowing.

'He's trying to get it down fast...' he realized. Virus hated eating and Trip knew that, but just seeing that Virus was willing to try was a good sign. Although, it didn't occur to Trip that Virus was only doing it for him.

Virus began to cough when he swallowed too much at once and it got caught in his throat. Trip leaned closer to him, placed his hand on his back, and patted lightly.

"Easy," Trip spoke softly and soothingly. He handed Virus his drink and without hesitation, Virus sipped the drink up through the straw and swallowed roughly. 

"Try chewing more," Trip told him and moved back. Virus didn't reply, but he waited a second before attempting to eat again. It was getting hard to eat, and he almost felt like he was going to throw up.

Finally, Virus ate down the burger until there was just a small piece of bread left. He dropped it and held a hand over his mouth in disgust; the food didn't taste very good to begin with, and his stomach wasn't liking it either.

Trip reached over and picked up the piece of bread. "You just have a little left." He held the bread to Virus's mouth, and slowly, Virus pulled his hand away. He parted his lips a little and let Trip push the bread into his mouth. 

"Good," Trip spoke softly with a small smile as Virus chewed it. He waited for Virus to swallow before feeling fully relieved, and once he did, he picked up Virus's wrapper, balled it up, and put it in the bag with his own.

"That was disgusting," Virus snipped.

Trip paused as Virus crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly, he let out a series of laughs that made Virus turn to him with slightly widened eyes and raised brows.

"What are you laughing at?" Virus asked.

Trip huffed out a few more chuckles before scooting over to Virus. He gently wiped his middle finger near the corner of Virus's mouth and then pulled away.

"You had ketchup on your face," he teased with a grin and then licked his finger clean of the red condiment. 

Virus scoffed in slight embarrassment and turned his face away to try to hide a tiny blush that began to color his cheeks.

"Sorry, it's just hard to take you seriously with food on your face."

"You should have just told me."

Trip grinned. "But that's no fun. I wouldn't have gotten to see you get red and embarrassed if I just told you." He then leaned onto Virus's shoulder, earning an annoyed grunt from the man.

"Virus," Trip spoke softly again after a moment. "Thank you for eating."

Virus narrowed his eyes at nothing, feeling indifferent about the entire situation. "... Yeah," he replied quietly and Trip gently rested against him more. Virus felt that nostalgic feeling again, as when they were younger, Trip would always lean on him and comfort him after eating. 

Somehow, that memory made Virus feel happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ViTri thing that I managed to finish writing. It’s really OOC and I’m sorry.
> 
> Notes:  
> -I love Trip pushing the burger toward Virus until it touches him.  
> -I made Virus hate pickles for some reason. Idk why. I love pickles.
> 
> –
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
